User blog:Ecaille13/Barbie vs Kim Kardashian
Barbie: ' I've got many jobs in my life, plastic doll, housewife and even whore. You're the epitome of almost all of them to become rich while you deserve to be poor. If you want to be a naturist, you should remove the silly-con in your body. I'll do a Kar-wash with your ass, compared to my mus-thong it would be itsy-buttsy. My scypher will cut the balls of every dudes in your family! Broce became Cuntlyn because of me, swallow pills to deal with this dolly. I'm a worldwide celebrity, you're so talentless that you were disastrous in Disaster movie. Call me critical, gonna put an en' to this chick who'll need X-trem surgery. I'll flay this Kar-Trashion, wear her skin and I'd be called Black Barbie, the Queen of Rap. You didn't understand that, seems there's no big brain under your booty, Fatty Wap. '''Kim: ' You must be a collector it's rare and dumb enough to fight a larger size. I need two seat in my limousine but on a plastic throne I'll rise. You and your boyfriend are just an unfinished version of me, Ken-yeah! You're so mundane, pre-recorded is everything you say. How many barbies does it take to change a light bulb? Thousand of them and none are electricians, 'cause they're all dumb. Seems like roasting made you famous, just ask Aqua. There's rumors : "you're such a brat that one in your couple is a gay-sha." Let me freeze you up like I'll give birth to North Pole. Pablo, make her blacking out and reduce her to coal. 'Kanye: ' I get VVIEEEEEWWS, I got girls watchin' my vids day and night. Even your kids say "shiiiiit that's nice". When it will occur to you that I'm a celeb on youtube. BTW, my sack's bigger than your whole crew, dood. Have you ever heard of "The Big sack Black Zac Effron?" It's the truest thing EVAR, honestly son. 'Ken: ' If by views you mean chicks that see your tiny sack. And BTW, that tiny sack's black. If you wanna step back to before we hit this rap. I'll forgive you and all you have to do is take one slap... to that tiny black sack. Everybody hates you, Cindy, Taylor and everybody else. You suck, you're lame and you smell. And you... 'Barbie: ' Shut up! That's more awful than "Barbie talks like a teen". 'Kim: ' So hard to hear, it could break the balls of anyone, even Cailtlyn. 'Barbie: ' Let's team up against GI joke and Kanye Worst? Kim: Of course! (To Kanye) Cease cursin', in bed with you is really gettin' cursed. Your tongue is longer that Miley and your balls are a wreck. Oh and by the way, who's awharder than you? His name's Beck. Your suit is maybe fresh, but you're the most rotten fruit. You're darker than Oreo and more controversial than Barbie as a scout. 'Barbie: ' Hey! 'Kim: ' Sorry. No hard feeling'. 'Barbie: ' Don't worry, nothing was hard since my wedding (look at Ken). Let me be Ruthless Handling with this stain. Hello Kenny, time to destroy you again. You could do it yourself, as listening to you is a pain. Don't refrain, you're so vain that your brain went in the shower drain. Kim and me are the main characters, we are our biggest fans. 'Kim: ' We're so sick of these two men, time to become lesbians! (Barbie and Kim leave together, holding each other's hand). 'Ken: ' So, you and me? 'Kanye: ' What? No way! 'Ken: ' Not even... Ass play? 'Kanye: ' Don't speak about this, I have power, I'm rich. 'Ken: ' Still better than the rumors about you and a fish. '''Who won? Who's 'n Ace? You decide! ''Ken and Kanye's first verses were inspired by that: ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ArVS75m9v1U Category:Blog posts